1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable electronic device, e.g. a notebook computer, has multiple removable covers to be easily removed by users or engineers when some components inside the computers need to be replaced. In a conventional design, these removable covers are fastened to a case of the portable electronic device by means of bolts or screws. If these removable covers are not fastened by means of bolts or screws, at least a latch or the like are needed to fasten them. Each notebook computer is usually equipped with two or more removable covers, each cover needs at least two bolts, screws or latches to secure themselves.
For the companies who manufacture a huge number of notebooks, the costs of bolts, screws or latches are somewhat a large number of costs. For an assembly line of the companies who manufacture a huge number of notebooks, the more components each notebook has, the more labor costs the companies should pay for. All these cost issues should be carefully considered before designing a new notebook computer.